


Balcony.

by bottomlouislarry



Category: One Direction
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, i just thought it was cute, i wrote this at like 2 am, its really short, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 06:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10299551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomlouislarry/pseuds/bottomlouislarry
Summary: "How long will you love me?"





	

"How long will you love me?"

The light breeze made Louis' fringe flutter against his forehead as the words slipped from his mouth, his eyes never leaving the horizon. He curled his hands into the sleeves of his sweater as the sound of crashing waves hit his ears. 

Harry let out a content breath, arms around Louis from behind as they both leaned on the railing of the hotel balcony. "How long will I love you," he said back with no upward inflection, his voice soft. 

He watched the sun go down as he savored the feeling of Louis' wrists brushing his. He kissed the skin of Louis' shoulder where the collar of his loose sweater failed to cover. "I will love you," he started, speaking the words into his boyfriend's soft skin, etching it there in his mind. He pulled back and snuggled Louis' back into his chest just a bit more. 

"I will love you for the longest I can. When the mountains have flattened to the ground and the moon falls from the sky, when the oceans dry up and birds don't sing anymore, when there is no light and no warmth and no hope, I will love you the same. You are my light. You are my warmth. You are my hope. I will love you, Lou, always. I will love you." He whispered the last words into the back of Louis' hair, right thumb brushing the shorter boy's right pinky on the railing. 

Louis smiled softly, eyes studying the lavender clouds above the sea. "Forever, then?" He wrapped his pinky around Harry's thumb.

Harry smiled and closed his eyes, resting his forehead on the side of Louis' head, whispering a promise. "I suppose so."


End file.
